


Sealed With A Kiss

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: RaphRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: Raph x reader how about if Raph and y/n had a fight next day they have make up sex. Sorry if it's not specific





	

“Maybe I don’t love you anymore!”  
Those words were enough to shatter your world.  
You had been having an argument with Raph for the last 2 hours. You couldn’t remember exactly what it was about but it had gotten out of hand. To the point that Raph screamed the words in your face.  
In a second, the hours of anger dropped away as you stood there, staring at him with wide eyes. He was only a foot away from you, towering over you with his fists clenched. He didn’t realise what he said or what it meant.  
You took a step back from him, dropping your gaze to the floor as you tried to figure out what to do or say.  
You had been together for nearly 3 years but you had loved him for a long time. You, like every couple, had your arguments. It didn’t help that Raph was hot headed but you could normally calm him down.  
“Then what are we doing here? If that’s how you feel, then im done. We are done.” You said, your voice shaking as you turned on your heel and walked out the room.  
You had seen the realisation dawn on Raphs face at what he had said and what you had said. You heard him say your name but you ignored it and continued walking. Then he said it again desperately and you couldn’t take it.  
You ran with tears streaming down your cheeks.  
\-------------time skip-------------------  
The night had been horrendous and the day hadn’t been any better. You hadn’t seen Raph but a message from Donnie told you he was taking it badly. Raph had been calling and texting you all day but you ignored them all. You knew there was nothing he could do because he couldn’t come over till after the sun had set. Of the texts you had briefly seen, they had been begging you to talk to him and that he didn’t mean it. He said that he did love you and he was sorry.  
You still loved him but you couldn’t just forget what he had said. He needed to show you he didn’t mean it and that he did love you.  
It was 10pm and you were sitting in your living room, the TV on. You were sitting on your couch with a blanket over your legs. You had put on a movie but you were not paying attention. You had been in a daze all day.  
You couldn’t imagine your life without him in it. You loved him but he had made it obvious he didn’t love you back. He had said ‘anymore’ so maybe he did at one point. But that didn’t change it.  
You were brought from your thought as you heard your window open. Turning, you saw Raph climbing in your window.  
When his eyes met yours, he froze. You felt like the wind had been kicked out you as you turned away from him. You heard him close the window over and he came to sit beside you. You didn’t look at him but you saw him out the corner of your eyes. He kept looking from you to the TV. For a while, you sat in the strained silence, neither saying or doing anything until Raph sighed.  
“[y/n]?” His voice was strained and you could hear the fear and tenseness in his voice.  
“mmm?” You replied, not looking at him. To be fair, you didn’t know if you could. Just having him beside him was nearly driving you to tears, never mind looking in those eyes that you loved.  
“You know I didn’t mean it. What I said yesterday.” Raph moved closer but you pushed yourself in the opposite direction.  
“[y/n], please. Look at me?” Raph begged as he reached out and grabbed your hands, trying to force your eyes to fall on him. He needed to see them.  
But you denied him and stood up, yanking your hands away from him as you walked to the kitchen.  
Raph was quicker. He darted around the couch and blocked your path, his shaking hands grabbing the sides of your arms but not hard enough to hurt you.  
“Tell me you didn’t mean it. That you and me arent-“ Raph couldn’t even finish his sentence as his voice broke. You still couldn’t look at him and it was driving Raph mad.  
You opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. You spent all night crying and bawling into your pillow and all you wanted was to be numb. You didn’t want to feel anything because all you felt was pain at the moment.  
Even just having him touching you felt like there was a hand around your heart and it was squeezing it.  
“[y/n].” Raph whispered, making your squeeze your eyes shut as tears rolled down your cheeks again. Raphs hands moved from your arms to wrap around your small frame. He held you close and you could feel him shaking as he rested his chin on top of your head.  
You couldn’t hold back anymore and began to sob into his chest but never returned the embrace. You felt Raph taking shaking breaths and tears landing in your hair.  
“This cant be over. I cant lose you.” He sobs, holding on to you for dear life. You shake your head and cover your eyes with you hand as you try to block out his words.  
But all the sweet words couldn’t push out what had said last night. You still heard the venom in his voice as he spat them at you.  
“You’re lying.” You said in a trembling voice as you tried to push away from him but he didn’t move.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered, trying to sooth you but it didn’t work. You managed to pull out of his vicelike grip, stumbling back.  
“I was angry. I shouldn’t have said that to you, I swear I didn’t mean it. I do love you.” Raph pleaded with you as his hands shot up to cup your cheeks. Before you could reply, his lips had claimed yours in a desperate kiss.  
You tried to tell your body to pull away but it was no use. This kiss was just so familiar, so caring, so loving. Everything you needed right now.  
Although, Raph never stopped you pulling away. His hands left your cheeks to settle lightly on your waist, his thumbs rubbing little circles over your clothes.  
Your hands found his front and ran up the plastron and you felt Raph tense up. You knew he thought you were going to push him away so when you wrapped your arms around his neck to draw him closer, you heard him let out a soft moan. His arms wrapped right around your waist and he pulled you against him and lift you up. You couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss as he carried you back to the couch.  
He sat you on the couch and kneeled on the floor between your legs. When you broke the kiss, you opened your eyes to find his red ones. You saw they were still filled with pain and sorrow but there was something else. A spark of hope.  
Slowly, you leaned forward to press your lips back to his. Raph watched you closely, his breath hitching as you drew closer till he could feel your breath on his lips.  
“I love you.” Raph whispered before he closed the gap.  
This kiss wasn’t desperate. It was passionate. Because your couch was quite low and Raph was tall, it meant that he was at the perfect height so when he was kneeling, his hips were pressed against yours. As the kiss heated up, you rolled your hips causing him to let out a low moan.  
As you pulled away, Raph pushed you back so you were lying across the couch. He began to kiss down the side of your jaw and gently sucking on certain bits of flesh. You felt him move down and he began to pull on your nightgown. Of course you pulled off your nightgown and threw it to the side. Raphs lips were back on your skin, kissing down your throat and chest. He reached around and unclasped your bra, letting the material join the nightgown. He kissed the valley between your breasts as his hands gently massaged them. You arched your back into his touch as your breathing picked up.  
But Raph didn’t stop.  
He continued his path down and kissed the skin of your stomach as his hands left your breast to pull off your underwear. You lifted your hips to aid him and he discarded them.  
He gently pulled you down a little so you were slightly off the couch as he sat up on his knees. You saw he had been stroking himself as his eyes raked your body. He lined himself up with your entrance, rubbing himself in your sensitive area. As you moaned, he gently pushed himself inside you. You gasped as Raphs hands grasped the sides of your legs, his eyes falling shut and his mouth opening to let out a low growl.  
He began to thrust, his hips connecting with yours. You loved it.  
Your toes curled and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Raph picked up the pace quickly, making sure you were enjoying it just as much as he was. His eyes were nw open and watching you. He loved watching the reactions you gave him because he loved knowing he was pleasuring you. He loved it all. Everything about you he loved and he was determined to show you that, despite what he had said last night.  
He wanted to forget last night, forget the argument, forget the harsh words he had said but most of all, he wanted you to forget them.  
When you left, it had really hit him hard. He realised what he had said and what you had said. And yet he was here with you like this.  
Raph wanted to worship you, show you how much you meant to him.  
Raph moved his hands up to grasp your hips and he used this to speed up his thrusts. You moaned as you felt your end approaching drastically and judging but the moans escaping Raphs mouth, you assumed he was the same.  
You reached and grasped Raphs forearms, just feeling the muscles made you moan. Raphs eyes darted up to meet yours in an intense stare.  
“I love you.” He moaned and that was all you needed.  
Your orgasm claimed your body, making you shake as your walls clenched around him. You felt like you were blinded by the pleasure of it all and tried to keep yourself sane by holding onto Raph. But he was little to no help as he spilled his seed inside you and collapsed on top you.  
For a few minutes, neither of you moved. You lay there your arms wrapping around him and feeling how hard his heart was beating.  
Raph was the first to move. He picked you up and turned around so he could sit down on the couch with you in his arms and on his lap.  
You reached over and pulled the blanket you had been wrapped in earlier to cover you both now.  
“I really am sorry.” Raph mumbled, pressing soft kisses to your shoulder.  
“I know. Lets just forget about it.” You said with a sad smile. You honestly did want to forget that argument ever happened. But Raph shook his head.  
“I cant forget it. I came so close to losing you over some stupid words.” Raph said as he looked at you, reaching out to touch your cheek. You smiled and leaned into his touch. “Never again.” He whispered as he pressed his lips to yours in a soft kiss.  
This kiss was so much more than just a kiss. It was a promise that was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
